femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Etel (Hercules The Invincible)
Queen Etel (or Ella) (Carla Calo) was the villainess in the 1964 Italian Peplum film, "Hercules the Invincible". It was re-titled "Son of Hercules: Land of Darkness" for US TV viewing as two parts of "The Sons of Hercules" series. Carla who played Queen Etel was credited as Carol Brown during the film. Argolese (Dan Vadis) saves Telca (Spela Rozin), the daughter of king Tadaeo (Ugo Sasso), from a lion. The king offers Telca's hand in marriage to Argolese; however the hero must first slay a dragon that is ravaging Tadaeo's kingdom. Argolese killed the dragon; however on his return he finds out that the king and his daughter have been taken prisoners by a people known as The Demulus, who dwelt inside a mountain. Telca was made a servant to Queen Etel, and was being groomed for sacrifice. Queen Etel, who was known in some versions as Queen Ella, was the evil queen of Demulus. Argolese manages to get inside the city of The Demulus; however he is captured by Queen Etel's men. Queen Etel, the typical peplum evil queen, decrees that Argolese shall be torn apart by her elephants. Queen Etel watches as the elephants pull in opposite directions; however her excitement turns to horror as the chains break from Argolese's hands and as one of the elephants charges towards her. The queen slips as she tries to move out of the animal's way; however she is saved by Argolese himself, who stops the elephant in its tracks. Queen Etel, surprised by Argolese's action, offers an alliance. In reality though, Argolese is still loyal to Telca. However, as Queen Etel is later preparing for an amorous encounter with Argolese, she is stabbed in the back by Melissia (Maria Fiore), who faults Telca for the queen's murder upon becoming the next evil queen of the Demulus. Melissia is also jealous of her step-mother Etel. Melissia's evil reign is however short-lived, as the exploding volcano makes short work of her kingdom. Melisssia pathetically orders the lava away, and is later killed by the burning liquid. Gallery Screenshot_6554.png Vlcsnap-2017-08-19-15h18m29s189.png|Ella (centre) and her two closest followers, who will betray her Screenshot_6555.png Vlcsnap-2017-08-19-15h19m35s984.png|Of the people captured by her soldiers, only Telca is of interest to her. She will be sacrificed. That's the plan. Screenshot_6556.png Screenshot_6558.png Screenshot_6561.png Vlcsnap-2017-08-19-15h23m43s210.png|The captured hero is brought to the queen. Vlcsnap-2017-08-19-15h26m37s735.png|Her majesty orders the ordeal to commence Vlcsnap-2017-08-19-15h26m53s388.png|The queen and her two closest aides, the ones who orchestrate her downfall. Screenshot_6563.png Vlcsnap-2017-08-19-15h30m03s490.png|The queen watches as the hero is being pulled apart by her elephants Screenshot_6565.png Vlcsnap-2017-08-19-15h30m43s860.png|The ordeal does not quite turn out the way it was planned Vlcsnap-2017-08-19-15h31m16s539.png|Ella orders her men to stop the elephant Screenshot_6567.png Vlcsnap-2017-08-19-15h32m06s574.png|The queen is down and about to be trampled Screenshot_6568.png Screenshot_6569.png Screenshot_6570.png Vlcsnap-2017-08-19-15h32m50s740.png|Looks on lovingly as the hero saves her At the mercy of the hero.gif Screenshot_6573.png Vlcsnap-2017-08-19-15h34m18s272.png|Makes herself beautiful for the hero Screenshot_6574.png Vlcsnap-2017-08-19-15h35m39s327.png|Stabbed in the back Screenshot_6575.png Screenshot_6576.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:1960s Category:Torturer Category:Betrayed Category:Redhead Category:Tyrant Category:Queen Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Cape Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Crown Category:Seat Of Authority